The Sleeping Frog Prince
by The-Great-Poptart
Summary: Or the fairy tale that naver was. Follow Princess Hinata and Sasuke, as their two companions, Gamatatsu and Gamakichi, lead them on a wild quest through different fairy tales. Their goal? Awaken the Sleeping Frog Prince as only Naruto's one true love can!
1. Chapter 1

This is a challenge answer fic to DarkCrocus

The Sleeping Frog Prince (Or The Faery-Tale Horror Story)

* * *

There was once a kingdom that held a great royal family. The King and Queen of the kingdom had two beautiful daughters. The youngest daughter, Hanabi, was very much like the rest of her family in her calm collected ways and was highly favored amongst her parents. The first daughter, however, was so beautiful that even the sun was in shock whenever she stepped out into it's light. So gentle natured and shy, she was, that Hanabi often frightened her with the her (physically violent) likeness to the rest of the royal Hyuuga family. 

Hinata's greatest pleasure was playing with the small golden ball her cousin, Neji, had given to her for her birthday a few years back. When she had asked her rather stoic and uncaring cousin why he'd given her the unexpected gift, his only reply was, "Fate demands it to be so." Which, in the end, only proved her point that King Hiashi's training program was unhealthy, for both body and mind. She'd often sit playing with the ball in a back room, if only to keep herself busy when hiding from King Hiashi and his rigorous training schedule.

During one such occasion, Princess Hinata had snuck off into the woods. Here she had found a tree by a pond and happily sat down next to it to rest herself and play with her ever present gold ball, the word's 'Obey Fate' etched boldly into it.

Sadly, when she had thrown it up a breeze had picked it up and carried the little golden ball away.

"My ball!" Princess Hinata gasped as it landed in the pond. "Now what am I going to do! Cousin Neji is going to give me a lecture on how I've upset Fate and turn me over to my father for training!"

During her distress, Princess Hinata hadn't noticed that her ball was no longer in the pond until it met her squarely in the face. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Now you know how it feels." Was the reply.

"Wh...who's- is the-there," because, while Princess Hinata had no trouble speaking out loud to herself, she always stuttered when it came to talking to others, even disembodied voices.

"Over here," it shouted angrily. Hinata looked out towards the pond and when she saw no one, she began to get nervous.

"A-are yo-you o-one of those sp-spirits that st-steal a-away p-princesses?" She asked.

"No, baka! Look down!" And down she looked, and down some more. Until finally, near her feet, she was greeted with the sight of a frog.

"A- a t-talking f-frog!" Hinata stuttered some more before turning on her heels and attempting to run. However she hadn't noticed the tree root and landed on her face.

"Now listen you!" The frog stated angrily as it hopped around to face her. "You just can't go around throwing balls at the heads of innocent frogs! What if that had done permanent damage! I could sue you, you know!" As the frog kept on with its complaints, Princess Hinata turned red not only in embaressement, but from trying to keep from laughing at the 'Obey Fate' now printed on the frog's angry forehead.

"Hey! Are you listening?" Princess Hinata could only nod her head. "Are you alright? You're red." Another nod. Hinata sat up so she could better cover her mouth to keep in her amusement.

"Hey Bro, who threw the ba- ahahaha." Hinata blinked at the orangish frog that had now joined the other one.

"Stop laughing, Gamatatsu! What's so funny?"

"You got words on your forehead!"

"Words? What words? _Stop laughing,_Gamatatsu!"

"H-here," Hinata offered the frog a mirror from her 'God-Knows-Where-Princess-Space'.

"Oh man... Wait. Hey, Gamatatsu, Stop laughing! Look at what it says!"

When the snickering died down Gamatatsu replied, "It says 'Obey Fate'. Hey do you think?"

"Yeah probably."

"Pr-probably wh-what?" By now Hinata had gotten tired of being left in the dark, besides, the frog still had her ball.

"You're destined to marry our Boss."

"Yep, yep," put in Gamatatsu.

"What?" Squeaked Hinata.

"Our Boss, the Frog Prince, has been put under an evil spell by an old Hag. He's been cursed into an eternal slumber until his one true love's kiss."

"Wh-what makes y-you th-think it's m-me?"

"Fate said so." Hinata blinked.

"What?"

"Thank god you can at least say one word without stuttering. Come on, let's go." Hinata didn't have time to be offended by the frog's comment.

"G-g-go?" Hinata asked

"To the Boss. You're gonna wake him up." Hinata just stared.

"If you don't, I won't give back your ball." At this point, Hinata had made up her mind. Not having her ball and explaining its loss to her cousin would only bring down 'Fate' upon heras well asKing Hiashi's training . She didn't like to wake up at five in the morning.

"T-this won't take l-long, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"But, Bro."

"Shut up, Gamatatsu, just give him a kiss on the lips and."

"But, Bro!"

"Shut up, Gamatatsu! And you can go home, marry, or what ever. Everyones happy."

"But Bro, what about..."

"SHUT UP, Gamatatsu. By the way my name is Gamakichi." Hinata sighed. This was going to be a long day. However, the frog said that it wouldn't take long and he also said that she could go home after words. Hopefully, she made it home before dinner.

"M-my n-name is H-Hinata. Which w-way do we go?" Hinata rose to her feet.

"That way," pointed Gamakichi to the left. "We must travel over many lands and eventually face the Breath of the Wind. The end of our journey is in the Kingdom of Kyuubi."

And so, Princess Hinata and the two frogs, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, left on a journey to find the Sleeping Frog Prince.

* * *

Not long into the journey, Princess Hinata and her companions came across another small kingdom. Princess Hinata figured she should stop for something to eat, as it was already breakfast time. The princess recognized the kingdom as the Kingdom of Shadows. Named for the oddly moving shadows, the kingdoms rulers themselves were rather laid back and particularly lazy. 

Knowing her family to be in good standing with the lazy royalty of the Kingdom of Shadows, Princess Hinata decided to stop there to get a decent meal for her and her amphibious guides.

As they got closer to the castle, they noticed a rather large amount of maidens and widows, and even some married women, standing in a long line to the castle. Curious, Princess Hinata stopped to talk to a few of the women pushing their way with the rest of the line.

"What's going on here?" Gamakichi beat her to the punch line.

"Don't you know?" asked a pigfaced woman, one of the married ones. Princess Hinata shook her head. "Due to our rather lazy Royal Family, the Kingdom of Shadows is in debt. Some maiden told the King that she could spin gold."

"Y-yes, b-but why is there a l-line," Hinata ventured.

"Because you silly girl! They say an attractive man appeared to the girl and promised to help her for her first born child!"

This bit of information had Hinata rather confused. "What does that have to do with anything?" Gamatatsu was confused as well.

"Do you know how hard it is to find an attractive, un-lazy man in this country!" The woman bit out.

"We all want to offer our first born children to the handsome stranger so we can catch a glimpse," cackled an old woman behind Pig-Face.

The frog brothers were bursting with laughter.

Hinata looked down the line at the various women beating and pulling hair over their positions in line. "He'll want mine!"

"No, mine!"

"My first born child will be better than both of your's!"

Now slightly terrified at the growing violence that seemed to be engulfing the line, Hinata took off at a dead run for the castle.

"Come back here."

"You can't cut in line!"

* * *

Finally fighting her way through the line-turned-mob, Hinata quickly straightened up her dress before making her way towards the royal chamber. 

"P-prince Shikamaru-kun?" She asked tentatively.

"Are they gone yet?" came a lazy draw in response. "How noisy, so troublesome."

"Wh-what's going on?"

"Some troublesome woman came and offered to spin straw into gold." He yawned. "It's all good and well, but the moment that stranger showed up we've been flooded with women offering their first born child. We've been getting a lot from other countries, too. At least our tourism has improved."

"Oh."

"Why are you so far from your castle, Princess Hinata?" Another yawn. "King Hiashi will have a fit."

"W-w-well..."

"We're on a journey to awaken the Sleeping Frog Prince," interjected Gamatatsu.

Prince Shikamaru blinked lazily at theorange frog. "Troublesome."

Gamakichi looked affronted. "Now look here!"

"I take it you're hungry and want food -yawn- right?" Hinata nodded. "Get rid of that stranger and we'll even pack you some more food to take with you."

Hinata knew a good deal when she saw one. For the lazy prince to put effort into giving an order - even packing food- was something.

"S-sure."

"Hey," Gamakichi shouted, "we don't have a lot of time!"

"Bro, I'm hungry."

"Fine. Let's make this quick."

Hinata agreed.

* * *

"What do you mean you want me to leave?" 

Hinata blushed even deeper at the handsome man. "W-well..."

"You bother people here," Gamakichi cut in. "You're gonna have to vacate the premises."

"Look," stated the man. He leaned against a spinner's wheel languidly, a piece of golden straw hanging from his lips, he gestured at the other bits of un-gold straw littering the room. "I just thought I'd help that ding-bat of a girl with her problem! Far be it if I solve one of mine while I'm at it. The only thing I asked from her is her first born kid, I didn't think she'd go blabbing to the whole kingdom about me."

"What does that have anything to do with you leaving?"

The man's scowl darkened, "Don't you think I would if I could get out of this tower with out being torn to bits by those women! My cover has already been blown..."

'W-why d-do you need a kid?" Hinata had been trying to stutter out that sentence since his initial explanation.

The man looked at her sideways. "No big reasons really. My clan was killed when their houses fell on them. I just need to resurrect my clan."

"H-how did they die?"

"My no-good brother blew down their houses."

"With what?" Asked Gamakichi. "A bomb?"

"No, a tornado."

"Tornado?" Hinata and the two frogs chorused together.

"He has really good lung capacity."

"No shit," muttered Gamakichi.

"W-why d-don't you just get m-married and have children?" Hinata questioned further.

"Because, I currently have a revenge-obsessive inferiority complex when it comes to my brother and I just can't find the time, you know?" He stated coolly, still chewing on his piece of straw.

Hinata nodded, even though she was beginning to rank this guy alongside her own family on the insanity-o-meter..

"So, where are you guys headed?"

"Hey, don't change the subject!"

Hinata ignored Gamakichi's outburst. "T-to the Kingdom of Kyuubi to a-awaken the S-sleeping Frog Prince."

The man looked up towards the ceiling. "That'll work."

"W-what?"

"You have until you reach your destination, Princess Hinata."

"The hell are you talkin' about?" Gamakichi eyed him from the floor.

"I'll do as you ask," he glanced over from the corner of his eye, "but, in return, I'll come with you. Also, you have until we reach our destination."

"F-for w-what?" Hinata's eyes had widened considerably in the suspense.

"To guess my name."

"Are you serious dude? Can't we just call you Emo-Boy or something?" The man, quick as lightening, raised his foot in an attempt to squish the frog. Gamakichi's survival instincts however had kicked in, urging him in a pile of straw somewhere behind Princess Hinata.

"Listen dumbasses! If you can't guess my name in the alloted amount of time, I get your first born child, understood!"

"Deal!" Gamakichi, already forgetting the danger of referring to the man by his black emo-esque hair style. Princess Hinata had 'eeped' at the frog's resounding decision. " Now let's go eat!"

Everyone quickly moved to the door, not giving the princess a chance to defend her future family. "Hold on." Said the good-looking-if-not-slightly-emo man. "How are you going to get me out of this tower in one piece?"

* * *

Let's see who can guess all the faery tales I've uised so far... 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm changing the pairings for this fic.

New pairings are: Sasuke x Naruto; Hinata x Naruto; ? X Naruto

Something about Naruto not being uke bothers me, so I'm just going to include Sasuke in there. As for the ? Pairing for Naruto. That's a surprise for the end! XD

Warnings: Crack. Nothing more to say about this fic. Pure crack. Any purer and it probably be cocaine.

* * *

Hinata was doing everything she could to keep from running in terror. Every step they took she thought that one of the deranged women in line would know who was following them. However, due to lack of imagination, no one could come up with anything better.

"This is absolutely ridiculous," the black haired man said snidely.

"Shh," hushed Gamatatsu. "Do you want them to know it's you?"

The man felt the vain pop on his head. "I'm in a fucking dress, what does it matter!?"

Five hundred plus female heads turned in the same direction. "Is that him?" The question came loudly a quarter mile into the crowd, somewhere on the left.

"It looks like him, but why is he in drag?"

"Is he gay?"

"He's not gay! He's too hot!" The small group was frozen in shock at the women yelling at each other.

"I bet he's gay, all the good ones are gay."

"He's not gay! Why else would he be asking for the children of others! I mean come on. Isn't that why guys become gay, so they can't have kids?"

"…You're an idiot."

"They're getting away!"

During the commotion, the group were slowly edging their way from the crowd, but when they heard the last shout they took off at full speed down a country road. The screaming women, holding wailing babies, followed close behind. "Take my baby, my Lord!"

"Crazy fucking hags," the man shouted. His hands grasped the dress from the bottom hem as he struggled to keep from tripping in the heeled shoes. "Stupid fucking frogs with your stupid fucking ideas."

"It sounded good to.. To me," Hinata spoke in between puffs of air. Black eyes glared at the back of her head.

"There," shouted Gamakichi from his perch on Hinata's shoulder, his legs flailing behind him as he tried desperately to hang on. Tucked on the other side of some undergrowth was a large house, probably belonged to a merchant. Quickly, they dashed inside the gates and into the house, not even bothering to knock to see if it was occupied. Once inside, the man braced himself against the door and Hinata found something to barricade it with. Slowly she pushed a table towards the door. Gamatatsu stood on the far end of the table like a ship captain heading to war.

"Heave! Ho!"

"Could you please," Hinata gasped," be a bit m-more helpful."

Once the table was safely up against the door, the group allowed themselves to catch their breath.

"I told you it would work, Emo-boy," the red frog quipped from the side. One dark eye seemed permanently stuck in a twitch.

"Okay! That's it. New deal! I'll give you my first name, you still have to guess my last. How's that?" He continued after he received several nods. "It's Sasuke."

"Pfft, I still prefer Emo-boy. It makes you sound like a superhero… Or a sidekick. Take your pick." Sasuke began to reach out to strangle the frog when a voice interrupted him.

"What's all this racket!?" Came an old man from behind them. Hinata, ever polite, stood and curtsied for the man.

"Forgive us, Sir. We didn't realize this was your house. My name is Hinata," pointing, Hinata continued as she desperately ignored the man ogling her. "This is Sasuke, Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu."

"My name is The Hermit Sannin," began the old man.

"Wait, your _name_ is _The Hermit Sannin_?" Asked Gamatatsu.

"This guy's a loon," came Gamakichi.

The guy cleared his throat. "My name _is_ The Hermit Sannin. And I am in desperate need of your help, fine young people… and frogs."

"Why should we bother, Old Man?" Sasuke folded his arms over the fake breasts of the dress.

"I won't report your B and E to the cops."

"Deal," said Sasuke quickly, followed by Gamatatsu's hurried 'sounds good to me!'

"W-what's th-the problem, Hermit Sannin?"

"The Hermit Sannin, young lady, and the problem is with all of my girls. All twelve of them go to bed and all twelve wake up with their shoes worn through."

"Sounds more like you need a tailor," came Sasuke's cool reply.

"Aren't you a tailor?" asked Gamakichi.

"I spin straw into gold, I don't make clothes!"

"What's the difference?" Sasuke moved to squish the frog again.

"Ahem," The Hermit Sannin cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, but we're r-really in a hurry," came Hinata's small voice.

"This won't take long, they're going to bed now."

"At noon?" Asked Sasuke.

"They strip in the evenings." The Hermit Sannin ignored the weird looks the group gave him. "Well?"

"Where is their room?" Asked Hinata.

"Down the hall on the left."

So down the hall and to left the group went to patiently wait to find the answer to The Hermit Sannin's problem. They hadn't needed to wait long, in fact, to Sasuke's dismay, he still hadn't had the time to take off his dress.

One by one, the twelve girls arose from their beds, unbeknownst to them they were being watched. One by one they slipped on their shoes and fine clothing, including veils. The eldest went to her bed and with one short clap it moved aside to reveal a staircase. The group followed close behind.

The end of the stairs led to a grove of silver trees and here Sasuke quickly nabbed the two lingering girls in the back and quickly tied and gagged them. Hinata and Sasuke grabbed the veils and quickly jumped back into the procession of young ladies.

At the end of the Tree Grove was a row of boats on a lake, each one with a boatman to take them across. Hinata and Gamatatsu took the second to last boat and Sasuke and Gamakichi the very last and soon they found their way across the lake and in front of a huge castle. They followed the girls in, only to be stunned by loud music and flashing lights the moment the doors opened. "What the hell?" was all Gamatatsu could say.

The castle was nothing more than a gigantic night club and every man there wore a black cape with red clouds on it. "What is this place?" Sasuke asked a random passer by in red and black.

"This is the Akatsuki! Best club in town!"

"You're open in the day?" Sasuke knew he couldn't see his skeptical look.

"All day every day, baby," said the long, blond haired man. The pale man just brushed past him to the dance floor to locate The Hermit's girls.

"There you are, Sweetie!" Sasuke turned at the voice that was obviously directed at him. The man looked like a snake. "Give Daddy Oro some sugar!"

Before he knew it, Sasuke was fending for his life against his newest attacker. 'Daddy Oro's' hands roamed in places they shouldn't and before Sasuke had the chance to give the man a good punch in the face, he found his balls cupped and his veil lifted. "Why, you're a man," came 'Daddy Oro's' startled comment. "Kinky! I like it…"

When the man began to advance again he found a mouthful of Sasuke's knuckles and some of his own now broken teeth. Hurriedly, Sasuke rescued Hinata from her own soon to be mauling and dragged her out the door.

"Breaking and entering charges be damned," shouted the black haired man over his shoulder. "We're getting out of here!" Behind him, he tried to block out 'Daddy Oro's' calls of 'wait up, baby, the fun just started!'

Outside once again and across the lake, Sasuke and Hinata dragged the tied up girls from before up the stairs and back into the house. "Oi! Old hermit! Where are you!?" Shouted Sasuke.

"Errr.. S-Sasuke-kun… Where a-are Gamakichi and Gamatatsu?" At the moment of Hinata's inquiry, Gamakichi came up the steps supporting his brother, a look of mortification across his face.

"Keep 'Daddy Oro' away from me!" Apparently frogs weren't safe from that man, either…

Gamatatsu, on the other hand had a glazed giddy look on his face and a frog sized cocktail in one hand, the other slung across his brother's shoulders. "That place rocks! Let's go back!"

"Now, what the hell is going on!?" Came the voice of The Hermit Sannin. "How am I supposed to write with this racket!" The girls, no longer bound and gagged, ran toward the man.

"Daddy Jiraiya, they mugged us!" They exclaimed.

"Mugged you, huh?" He turned to face Hinata and Sasuke. "What's the meaning of this?"

Sasuke eyed the frogs wearily as he replied, apparently Gamatatsu couldn't hold his liquor and Gamakichi was rocking back and forth repeating a weird mantra of 'it was just a dream, it was just a dream. Bad men don't exist.' "Your girls went underground through some passage under the bed and we ended up at some club."

"EH!?" Hermit Sannin Jiraiya's voice cut through the air. "You girls went to the club with out me. You know I do my best research there…"

"But Jiraiya! You know you upset the girls last time," one girl pouted at the older man, her finger lazily tracing circles on his chest. The blatant display sent Gamakichi into what looked like a seizure and Sasuke tried not to gag as the perverted Hermit laughed.

Quickly Sasuke grabbed the drunk frog and held him at arms length in an attempt to keep vomit off of his dress. After all, at this rate, who knew when he'd get the chance to change? "Let's go, Hinata." He stomped off in what Hinata thought was a great impression of her sister when she was angry.

Nodding, the shy princess quickly picked up Gamakichi, who was now crying, and silently followed Sasuke and Gamatatsu, who was now singing 'it's a wonderful life', out of the house. Both of them glad to leave.

Hinata exited the house just in time to see Gamatatsu attempt to 'feel up' Sasuke's 'breasts'. Hurriedly taking off the veil still on her head, Hinata ripped off the netting and swiped Gamatatsu from Sasuke just as the frog began to turn blue from strangulation. Tying him up in the netting, she tied him to her hip until he sobered up. She would just have to ignore the cat calls and questions of 'what was up her skirt.'

Who knew Gamatatsu was such a lecher?

Sasuke, on the other hand, huffily began to readjust his 'breasts' before realization of what he was doing dawned on him, he angrily ripped off the dress and stormed off into one direction, utterly forgetting that the sand bags acting as breasts were still stuffed in his shirt.

"Umm… Sasuke-kun…" He hadn't heard her. Hinata sighed and followed after, Gamakichi still balling in her arms.

* * *

Further down the road they came across a merchant. "Hold there… Young ladies?"

Sasuke glared before looking down. He blushed and quickly tore the sandbags out of his shirt before throwing them on the ground. "What do you want?"

"Rude aren't you? Show some manners! I'm the traveling sales man, Ebisu," the man spoke haughtily.

"W-what do y-you sell?" asked Hinata.

"Anything and everything," replied Ebisu. "And for the young, err, man, I believe I may have a few books and comics that run along his interests."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing," was Ebisu's quick reply. "I do, however have some interesting beans. Magic beans, to be exact. I'll trade them for your frogs! What do you say?"

"Why would you want these frogs?" questioned Sasuke, distaste evident in his voice.

"They make great soup, is all. They taste like chicken."

Noticing the odd gleam of glee in Sasuke's eye, Hinata was spurred on to answer before he had the chance. "No , thank you , sir."

"Well, how about for the veil on your head, then?"

Sasuke looked curiously at Hinata. She had destroyed her veil in order to tie up Gamatatsu, which meant… Bringing one hand up to his head, he felt around. Yep, it was still there, too. "God dammit!" The black-haired boy ripped the veil off his head and threw it at the merchant. "Just take it damnit!"

"Thank you, here's your beans." Ebisu packed away the veil and pulled out sack full of beans that he handed to Hinata. He made a quick bow in their direction. "Take care young ladies." And off he went, ignoring Sasuke's shouts of 'I'm a man!'

Hinata tucked away the beans and they continued on their way.

* * *

Much sooner then expected they came across a tower.

"I w-wonder who lives here," Hinata stuttered.

"Who cares," replied Sasuke. Hinata ignored him and made her way to the tower.

"Yoohoo! Are you here to save me?" Came a voice. Hinata looked around curiously.

"Up here!" Looking up, at the top of the tower , was a window. In the window, a girl with pink hair hung half way out.

"What are you d-doing up there?" Hinata called up to her.

"Duh! I'm stuck here, dunce!"

Sasuke snorted, "Who would be stupid enough to get stuck in a tower with no doors?"

Hinata looked around, sure enough, no doors.

"A witch put me up here!" The girl batted her eyelashes at Sasuke. "Now, good knight, come forth and save your princess."

"No," was Sasuke's short reply. Hinata watched from the side at the man's obvious dislike of the girl.

"Come on! I've been waiting for 17 years for a good looking man to save me, dammit!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly cut short by a voice from behind.

"Sakura! Sakura! Let down your long hair, so I may climb to your rescue!"

"Go away, you freak," shouted Sakura.

Turning around Hinata and Sasuke both blanched at the strange man before them, their gaze drawn to his eyebrows. Dressed in knight's garb, the man bore a strange bowl cut and had on a strange green leotard underneath his armor. "Sakura, my love, let the Spring Time of Youth over whelm your senses as it has mine!" Hinata and Sasuke continued to remain silent.

"No! I have a better knight who will save me, Lee!" Sakura shrieked. "Isn't that right?" Sasuke grimaced at the batted eyelashes.

"Sure… Sakura… Let down your… hair… " Sakura responded gladly as a long rope of pink hair made its way down the tower. Sasuke turned to the heartbroken Lee. "Well? Aren't you going to save her?"

"Yosh!" Quickly Lee sprung into action and, to Sakura's dismay, began to climb her hair.

"Get off you weirdo! I was talking to the handsome guy in front of you!"

Sasuke snorted. "As if!"

"I told you he was emo," came a drunken slur from Hinata's hip, Gamatatsu referring to the black haired man's choice in words. Sasuke moved to kick the netting, but was quickly distracted by the commotion in the tower.

"You cut off my hair, you idiot," screamed Sakura.

"But, how else will you climb down as well?" questioned Lee.

"Ugh, fine." And with one push Sakura forced Lee through the window who hit the ground with a large bang. Looking into the small, Lee-shaped crater, Hinata and Sasuke watched as Lee's hand shot up from the ground in a thumbs up. A muffled 'yosh' could be heard.

Glancing up again, they saw Sakura making her way down the tower. Using Lee as a stepping stone, so as not to fall into the crater, Sakura latched on to an unhappy Sasuke. "My knight! Thank you for saving me!"

Sasuke attempted to shake her off. "Let go, you psycho!"

"But, Sakura," said Lee as he uprooted himself from the ground, "it was I who saved you!"

"You mean butchered my hair! Look how uneven it is now." She gestured to her now short length of hair. Quickly she turned back to Sasuke. "Marry me."

"Sorry, not interested."

"Eh!? Why not!?"

"W-we currently are on a quest," came Hinata.

"A quest? A young maiden in trouble! Yosh! The Spring Time of Youth remains strong! We must save her! Forgive me Sakura, but I must accompany them to save her!" Sakura looked appalled by the mere thought of Lee's declaration.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! I will, however, follow my knight in shining armor anywhere he wants."

Sasuke tried not to gag, he'd been doing that a lot recently. "Lee was it? We're on our way to awaken The Sleeping Frog… Princess. We could use your help."

"Actually," came the drunken drawl from Hinata's hip. " it's The Sleeping Frog Prin… Gah!"

Sasuke didn't hesitate to kick the netting this time. "Will you accompany us?"

"Yosh! I shall." Hinata was still staring at his eyebrows, did they just move on their own?

"I'm NOT going anywhere with him," shouted Sakura.

Sasuke turned to look at her coldly, oddly wishing he still looked like a woman. "That's the point." Quickly he grabbed Lee and Hinata's arm and off they went.

"Goodbye, my Love," shouted Lee over his shoulder. Sasuke shuttered. He traded one idiot following him for another.

* * *

Probably not as humorous as the first chapter. Ah well, one more chappy to this fic and it's over.

The fairy tales are pretty obvious in this chapter. Review anyway and get a cookie.


End file.
